


Road to nowhere

by Ivyvory



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyvory/pseuds/Ivyvory
Summary: Yamato loves public transportation.Post-Administrator ending, because that's all i wanna write about apparently.





	Road to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I had in mind for a while.

ba-dun ba-dun. da-dun ba-dun.

The noise made by the train wasn't something Yamato was used to. Trains weren't this clunky in Japan. They didn't sway left and right nor made this much noise. Good thing he wasn't in Japan anymore, or else he would've found something or someone to blame for this bad voyage. Or at least he would have, if this commute had a purpose.  
It didn't.

Go see the world, his sister had said. Oddly enough, he went along with it. Of course, it wasn't her exact words, but the meaning was the same in the end. Always so cryptic only to convey the simplest messages, Miyako was. It was simply more of a pain than necessary. Something felt right about it, though. To leave japan, to take means of transportation the common folk did. To see more than his limited, privileged existence.

This was why he was sitting down on a bench that had seen too many days already, in a train too loud and too crowded for no good reason. No one dared to sit down next to him; only an oblivious kid that had scurried off with a simple stare. He didn't glare at him. The brat just got scared on his own. He probably knew who was his better. But of course, some people never get the hint.

"You."

In front of him sat a familiar figure, observing the passing scenery outside with a hand propped up to support his chin.  
Thick, white lashes batted the air, the newcomer's stare moving to him.

"Hello, Yamato Hotsuin."

"What are you doing here?"

"Fulfilling a promise," the white-haired figure answered with a smile. 

A distasteful scowl made its way on his face. "Could you be clearer for once? I did not leave japan to hear more cryptic nonsense of the same kind than that vixen’s."

If there was one common point between these two, it was surely their love of roundabout words and vague answers to express their concerns. It was all but efficient.

"I do mean it, though. Even if it comes from days long gone, I believed my presence would put you at ease. Does it not? I can leave you be if I am mistaken."

"Do not put words in my mouth I have not said."

"There is no need for such hostilities, Yamato Hotsuin. I am merely here as a traveling companion."

"You'll find me having a hard time believing that. Each time you appear, demons usually follow. I have little reason to think this will go otherwise."

"I appeared before you to warn you about them, not the other way around," he'd clarify. "This time, there will be no issues."

"So am I supposed to simply sit back and enjoy this commute with you?"

"Seeing as our third party could not make it, I can only hope I shall be enough company for you."

A third...?

"I do not remember making plans with others. Neither you or this person you are trying to refer to."

"Am I unwelcome?"

Yamato let out an irritated huff. "Asking the question is to answer it yourself... Saiduq."

"You want me to leave, then?"

"......No. You can stay."

The other watched outside again, Yamato noticing how his shoulders slightly relaxed with his words.

"He's watching, you know. Even if he couldn't physically make it for the time being."

"Really now? I don't suppose you would tell me who this third person is, then?"

The subsequent silence coming from the other would be proof enough. There was no third person. His leg was simply being pulled again. Damn this cryptic man.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, looking at the passing scenery out of the window.


End file.
